


Outside

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [112]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuuri gets overwhelmed in crowded spaces, but Victor knows how to spot the signs and help him calm down.





	Outside

It’s humiliating and pathetic to admit, but he, Katsuki Yuuri, the world famous figure skater, doesn’t like crowded spaces. Despite the huge audience, ice rinks are fine, because he is the only one (unless he pair skates with Victor, but his husband is always perfect) on the ice. But crowded spaces like shopping malls or parties are agonising, and that’s part of the reason he often ends up drunk at parties.

It’s just… so overwhelming. Yuuri’s sense of hearing is really sensitive, and noisy crowds overwhelm his ears, able to hear too many voices all at once, until he often ends up fighting back tears and wanting to scream and run away. Of course, he has gotten very good at suppressing all of this, hiding his pain and fear and need to sob… but he ends up having a meltdown when he gets home.

Which is why Victor has become determined to help him out.

“I don’t like seeing your meltdowns, Yuuri,” he said one day, hugging Yuuri. “They’re draining for you. We need to prevent you getting that stressed, and then they won’t happen.”

So now whenever they go to a party or an event or anywhere loud and overwhelming, Victor keeps an eye on his spouse. He looks for the tension in Yuuri’s body language, his weakening voice and his increased need to stim by twisting his wedding ring around his finger and nibbling his fingernails. And when Yuuri looks like he’s getting too overwhelmed by it all, he takes Yuuri’s hand and leads him outside.

And Victor takes him somewhere quiet and Yuuri sits down with a thud, rocking back and forth. And he hugs Victor and sometimes cries and stims as much as he needs…

And he doesn’t have a meltdown when they go home later.


End file.
